p3xsex
by LoveEntitY
Summary: jack and sam drink some strange alcahol on some planet, that makes them super randy. pure graphic sex. enjoy your reading. xox please review.


It was late, far too late, and he was drunk, so was she.

SG1 were organizing a treaty between earth and P3x-161, they had naquda, allot of naquda and they were willing to trade, for well let's say a good price, they wanted history and information. It was a dream trade. It wasn't of often that something this easy came along.

And he was still dunk. Sitting on his bed roll watching her.

And Sam behaved surprisingly indiscreetly when she was drink.

Usually he and Sam shared a tent, and Teal'c and Daniel would share another, they always slept one warrior and one scientist.

Oh god she was changing now. Out of those green BDU's and into...

Hey they're defiantly not regular air force underwear, they're far too lacy. And her bras are no longer on; she's getting dressed right in front of him.

Are his pants shrinking? No but there's defiantly tent pitching in them.

She's going to sleep like that isn't she, just her knickers. Well it is a very warm night.

He clears his throat and she turns to look at him. Her eyes go a little crossed eyed and she falls forward a little, but regains her balance on her knees with a flash of a quick smile.

He looks her up and down, her perky round breasts jiggling as she moves position. He groans again as he notices her rosy pink nipples hardening and puckering.

She's kneeling on her knees her legs spread wide, one of her hands dangling at her side, the other tweaking a nipple.

'Sam' he shifts on the spot

'Jack...you look a little...tight' she lets her eyes deliberately drift to his tightening pants.

'Oh, yeah... it's got nothing to do with you...being there...naked' he coughs

'Oh, sorry' she squeaks, and her hand wonders to play with the strap of her knickers that sits on her hips.

'Why don't you release yourself?' she suggests,

And after receiving a challenging look, he quickly releases his straining cock from its tight confines, unzipping his pants and letting it leap out.

'Jack' she sounded a little disappointed'

'Mmm?' he grunts

'Take your shirt of? She asks

'Well, I guess that's fair' he smiles that lop sided little grin that he does.

And then he complies.

Sam laughs a little.

God that look of her tits bouncing with laughter was so erotic.

She notices his eyes wondering downwards.

'You can touch them' she smiles

'Huh?'

'Touch them' she leans foward

He gives her a questioning look, but she reassures him with a nod and as he reaches out, and runs his fingers from her collarbone down to her hard nipples, he groans as he circles it, and then flattens his palm squeezing it a little.

The way she doesn't break eye contact is driving him wild too.

The moan that rips from her throat spurs him on and he adds his other hand to action. She leans into his touch and with the extra contact he launches his head fowad, and latches onto one breast, sucking her nipple into a tight little nub.

She moans and pulls his head tighter into her chest.

As he grazes her nipple with his teeth she lets out a sharp cry of pleasure and pushes her hips towards him. Rubbing erotically against him. He groans again, as he feels the wetness smear across his stomach and he snakes his hand down towards her panties, while the other continues to fondle her breasts.

His fingers start probing her outer folds through her underwear.

'Jack' she moans'

'Saamm' he responds

'Jack stop, stop' she orders.

He thinks about ignoring her, but as she leans back and pry's his hands away from her, he relents.

She's leaning back on her swag now her feet placed either side of his legs. He wipes the wetness from his stomach. God she smells so good, he can't help it, sticking his fingers in his mouth, the taste of her is better than the smell. He closes his eyes trying to control his desire. But when he opens them, she's got her hand inside those deliciously black knickers and she's running her fingers through her folds.

She's biting her bottom lip a little, and with that intense eye contact, she dips a finger inside herself. He watches her face flinch in pleasure, but she's keeping that eye contact, she swallows hard, and he breaks the stare, her fingers are moving in and out, in and out, in and out, she adjusts her hands, he can't see so well now, but he's wondering how many fingers are inside her. She rips them out harshly, he sees the juices dripping from her fingers as she starts a massage of her clit from the outside of her panties.

'just like that jack' she commends him, its only now that he realized his hands moving on his own cock, his face flushes red for a moment but the embarrassment soon disappears as he noticed her legs bucking just a little.

She huffs impatiently, and within point something of a second, she's straddling his hips and she's shoved her fingers in his mouth while holding the nape of his neck with her other hand, so he couldn't pull away, even if he did want to, not that he ever would, he's sucking greedily on them.

'How long jack?'

'Huh?' he can't think straight

'How long have you wanted me?' he knew the answer to that without thinking

'Ever since you said...something like, it is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not

Their salutation. Call me "Captain," not "Doctor." And then you started talking about reproductive organs, and I was gone off in fantasy oona-whoop-whoop, thinking about you'

'Ahh' she sighed.

Then her lips rested on His, in some sort of forceful paused like state, but within a moment she began to move her lips softly and slowly massaging his lips into submission. Tasting herself was driving her wild, and the second her tongue beckoned entrance playing along his lips, he sucked it into his mouth.

A few moments of this intense kissing, and she'd, began, humping his abdomen, her slightly laboured breathing, proved she was getting off on it, he couldn't have that, he wouldn't, that was it, with the last of his restraint gone, he flung her backwards. Ripped her panties clean of her legs and thrust two fingers deep inside.

He felt her jolt, and she cried out, mostly with pleasure but with a little pain, her inner muscles contracted immediately and he continued to finger her, roughly, but with great skill, as he thrust in the pinched her clit, and latched onto her nipple again, as he sucked and pushed and pinched, her breathing increased, her muscles tightened, her moans deepened.

'Jack' she mumbled through gritted teeth

'Sam, cum for me, cum for me' he flinched at his words, in fact he flinched at the entire situation, he wanted it to be sweet and delicate, the first time, not at all like this, but right now he needed o feel her release.

'Oh god jack, you're so fucking, good' her fingers entangled through his hair.

And with one final high pitched moan she came.

Jack bit hard on her nipple and she arched her back, pulling at his hair, her legs still shaking, he peeked at her face, there was pure desire there,

He wriggled down her body further, and leached his mouth onto her cunt. She instantly raised her hips, as he drank the fluids from her folds. his tongue gently probing, massaging her through her orgasm.

It didn't take long for her coil to tighten, retracting as his tounge probed deeper, it briefly crossed her mind, and how he could breathe with his face so engrossed in her. His teeth grazed her clit, softy but it was enough to send anther lot of pleasurable tendrils through her body, and she came again, in his face.

It was only when her body calmed did she feel the warmth on her leg, he'd been rubbing himself there, and obviously lost his control.

He crept up her body, and began kissing her again; it started off as intense deep probing kisses, before they turned into smaller ones, spread across his face, until she began sucking, at the skin, tasting that thrilling muskiness, from her juices, all over him.

'jack, jack' she moaned as she bit his earlobe, she felt his thigh pushing hard against, her hot still throbbing core, she responded in lifting her legs a little and was surprised to find him hard as a rock already.

'Mmm, nice' she commented

'I want you now'

She shook her head

'Sam now, let me in' he practically pleaded.

She answered by pushing him over onto his back, and after straddling his thighs, she ran her fingers through the semen on her leg, before lifting it to her mouth and sucking erotically on her fingertips, slowly she descended on his dick, sucking of the pre cum while massaging his balls. She moaned, letting the vibration, push him, from hard to painful,

'Sam...I can't hold on'

'I want you to cum'

'I need t be inside you...now Sam' the feralness in his voice forced her to sit up again.

She was using it again, that, intense eye contact, he thought he could come on that alone.

She positioned herself, and took him whole, sinking from the head to the base in one swift move and with nothing more than a little wince. She paused for a moment accommodating his rather large size, holding her lower stomach, as if he were going to burst out of her.

After a moment she began moving, slowly, at first, but defenatly speeding up.

His hands resting on her hips guided her, and he watched as her tits bounced, in the warm air, her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed, she was biting her bottom lip, like she did when she was really concentrating

'Shit carter' he yelled as he felt her deliberately tightening her cervix on him; she was massaging him from the inside.

'That good eh?' she mumbled somewhere in between her panting,

'Fuck yes' He growled

She did it twice more and then he was gone, she felt the pressure of his cum entering her body, his hands digging in her thighs tight, she was sure they'd be bruises there tomorrow.

She rode him for a minute more before she came again.

She sat for a moment feeling him soften inside her, feeling their juices mixed running out of her, he moaned a deep throated groan, as they ran over his balls and between his butt cracks.

'Jack?'

'Sam?'

She slowly pulled off him

'I think I love you'

'M-hmm, you just figured this out now'

'Yes'

'Not to bright for a genius are we'

'Probably... not so much' she agreed.

He was tired now, slowly drifting out of consciousness, but then something jerked him awake, those juices down his butt were being touched, and she raised his hips, and circled his ass hole.

'Sam?'

'Jack?'

'What are you doing?' he questioned a little worriedly

'You'll see' she giggled evilly

'Sam' he protested, but she forced on long finger inside him and his hole retracted with the foreign object

'Just relax she ordered'

'Sam, I don't know

'Trust me jack'

Hesitantly he obeyed and allowed his ring to relax, and she started moving her finger around inside him, it was a strange sensation but not all together unpleasant, so as she re-angled his hips he complied, it was then that she simultaneously, added a second finger and sucked his left ball into her mouth., when he in drew a sharp breath she knew she had found it, his prostrate, she switched between applying pressure and rubbing it, until his cock was tall and hard again

'jack?' she was going to ask something, but he'd ripped her up, thrown her on her back and without warning thrust into her, hard and fast, so hard that she thought her folds might even be bruised tomorrow but right now it felt beyond good., it was then that he forced her legs higher, stretching with every thrust, but still, she countered it with one of her own, until he came again deep inside her, the warmth spreading so far up inside her, she swore she could taste it.

And then he pulled of her.

'Sam?

'Jack she panted, continuing to play with herself, she was so close, she just needed a few more moments

'Thankyou' he sighed 'thankyou so much'.

He couldn't stay awake any longer; slowly he drifted out of consciousness, to the sound of sam's orgasm running through her, and her quiet moans as she tried to ease herself through the aftershocks.

Briefly she felt her kiss him, 'you're welcome sir' she mumbled, he did feel his cock twinge again, but decided not to move

The next morning jack awoke, to the sigh of carter, her pussy, facing him, and her legs wide enough for him to see deep inside her...

He was thinking about being deep inside her, he didn't have the light to notice how well kept she was last night, she was nicely shaved, with just the smallest amount of hair, so that she didn't look quite like a child but still very neat.

There it went his cock twinging again, he decided to move on. Her tits also looked allot bigger in the night, she moved a little. He wasn't sure what to do when she woke up, whether she would be embarrassed or no, so as she moved again he closed his eyes. A moment later he felt her eyes on him and his erection hardened further more.

'Sir? I know you're awake' she spoke softly

He opened his eyes; she already had a quilt wrapped around her

'Carter' he spoke nervously

'Uhh, about last night...' she began

Ahh jack?' Daniels voice called from out side

'What' he sounded more than a little annoyed?

'You ready to go' he asked

'In a minute'

'Ok'

'Its ok we can talk about this later' Sam smiled

Sjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

SG1 sat in the briefing room, they were almost done, jack was almost done, if she kept it up, he'd cum in his pants right there. She was staring, but not just any staring, intense staring like she was doing last night.

Finally the briefing was over and everyone moved from their positions.

'Jack' Daniel called

'Yeahp? He replied, annoyed, he'd obviously have to wait to believe himself.

'How are you, you seem a little distracted today' he asked sympathetically

'I'm fine' jack snapped.

'Well I don't know about you but I have one hell of a hangover' Daniel grunted

'I've had worse' jack commented

'It was some booze' Daniel laughed.

'Sure was'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Are you going to ask anyway?'

'It made me really horny for some reason'

'Daniel that's not a question'

'Oh, well look at that your right...oh well at least you had sam'

'Daniel'

'oh, we could hear you...hey look on the Brightside, at least you weren't stuck with Teal'c' Daniel quipped' jack relaxed and smiled a little.

'Oh and jack'

'Yeah'

Better go take care of that... your folders not that big' Daniel gestured towards jack groin attempted to be covered by the briefing folder.

'Thanks buddy' jack nodded

He passed carter on the way to his quarters, he had half a mind to confront her, but then he shook his head...of course they'd not talk about it. Just another thing to sweep under the proverbial rug that was their friendship, he thought.

The end


End file.
